The subject matter disclosed herein relates to mobile device positioning in a wireless communication system. A fine timing measurement (FTM) procedure allows a fixed, portable, or mobile wireless station to obtain its range with respect to another station. In order for a station to determine its absolute location, the station may perform the FTM procedure with multiple stations whose locations are known. In scenarios such as stadiums, airports, and concerts, where a large number of stations may be exchanging unicast FTM frames between one station and another station, the communication medium may be overloaded with the FTM frames.